


侵城

by rumalbus



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	侵城

阿不思第一次出现在盖勒特眼前的时候，他正用毛巾擦着刚洗完澡的头发，红色的发丝软趴趴地垂在肩膀，身上只着了一件浴袍。他的眼皮微长，嘴唇鲜活饱满，那份慵懒又欲壑难填的样子一下击中了盖勒特。  
男人会坐在沙发上，双腿交叠，用那修长的手指倒满咖啡；也会穿上合体的西装，在镜子前优雅地系上领带……他脑海里出现了无数种这个男人的样子，毫无意外的，每一种都令他心驰神往。  
“我是阿不思•邓布利多。”  
阿不思，他舌尖顶住上颚，在心里默念了一声，对方向他伸出了手，手指上布满薄茧，但内侧却顺滑柔软。他开口回应着，“盖勒特•格林德沃。”  
“你的爸爸常跟我说起你。”阿不思眨了眨眼，盖勒特还没来得及细想为何这个男人会出现在自家的房间里，他的父亲就推门进来了。  
他的父亲走过来，和阿不思来了一个贴脸礼，“酒会提前了，我们要早点走了。”  
两个人勾肩搭背的离开了，只留下盖勒特在屋内。他拿起那被遗弃的毛巾，用鼻子使劲嗅了嗅，淡淡的香气充斥鼻间。  
好像有了一百种活色生香的可能。  
*  
缘分这件事，在遇到阿不思之前盖勒特从没想过。作为一个成绩优异但不甚听话的公子哥儿，他心安理得的沉浸在这光怪陆离的世界里插科打诨，但放荡不羁的个性却在这个叫阿不思的男人面前悬崖勒马。  
他不知道他爸和阿不思什么关系，这老爷子是个双性恋，与他老妈离婚之后，也没少过伴儿，倒也顾及他的颜面，从不带人回来。  
倒是这个，似乎有点过于亲密了。那个叫阿不思的男人风趣幽默，翩翩有礼，挑不出一点错。尤其是盖勒特对人家有了那方面心思后，更是格外关注。偶尔露出的一小截脖颈，西装裤下的脚踝，甚至是包裹的臀肉，都魔障似的在盖勒特脑海里反反复复。  
真是疯了。  
盖勒特早起盯着自己腿间的小帐篷，挠了挠头，决定起身去客厅喝口水。  
他刚拿起杯子，发现从他爸卧室走出一个人，头发有些凌乱，但并不影响早上起来的形象。  
那不正是阿不思么。  
“嘿，早啊，盖勒特。”他摆了摆手，看了一眼盖勒特裸着的上身，“你们家厕所在哪？”  
盖勒特手指一斜，心里想的却是这都留宿了？以后是不是真的要登堂入室了？  
他着实心情有些复杂。  
然而影响着盖勒特心情的始作俑者却毫不自知，在穿戴整齐后还满脸微笑地与他打了招呼离开了。  
烦躁的盖勒特决定去酒吧找几个朋友喝几杯。回到家里的时候，他已经有点微醺了，摇摇晃晃打开门，他立刻就眼神敏锐的发现沙发上隆起一个小包，似是有人在上面睡着了。  
家里静悄悄的，除了那沙发上微弱的呼吸。他走过去仔细辨认了一番，不是阿不思又是谁？  
老爸钥匙都给了，却委屈睡在这儿？盖勒特坐在沙发沿上，打算叫醒阿不思进到卧房去，但看到他蜷缩一团的样子时却打消了这个念头。  
也不知道是不是酒精的作用，他的头好像有点晕了，手鬼使神差地摸了上去，男人穿着衬衫，扣子都还系的好好的，但盖勒特就是有想解开的冲动。  
他的嗓子更干了，他细细抚摸着阿不思的前胸、小腹，似乎要把这些天炙热的臆想都磨蹭到对方的体内去。  
阿不思动了一下，应该是感觉到了外界的触碰。他本能的呜咽了一下，一双眼睛就要睁开，盖勒特一下欺身压了过去，堵住了那禁闭的唇瓣。  
对方这回是真的醒了，他激烈地拍打着盖勒特的肩膀，对这突如其来的压制显得有些恐慌。“别动。”盖勒特离开唇缝，嘟囔了一句。谁知阿不思竟真的放松下来，他轻轻叫道，“盖勒特？”  
“是我。”盖勒特邪气一笑，粗暴地把那纽扣都扯开，心里倒不免有些嘲讽，又怪罪阿不思这尤物的吸引力，他本来才不屑碰他老爸的人。  
不过放松也只是一阵功夫，随着动作地行进，阿不思就扒住他的肩膀，身体僵硬的不行，直到盖勒特把那狰狞的性器怼到大腿根时，他已经有点抖了。  
“不愿意？嗯？”盖勒特捏住他的乳首，他感觉到阿不思的小家伙都翘起来了，还在这装什么呢。  
“我…”阿不思有些难以启齿，白天那副优雅的样子早就荡然无存了，“你轻点，我第一次…”  
“cao？”盖勒特爆了句粗口，“你不是和老爷子？…”  
阿不思明显也愣了，他的脸通红一片，他推开盖勒特，有点生气，“你想什么呢！”  
盖勒特看到男人作势要走，赶紧搂住阿不思的腰身，“别别别……”  
阿不思气极反笑，想拍下盖勒特箍紧的双手，“放开我。快点。”  
两人现在全都衣衫不整的，形象实在不好。盖勒特把他拉回沙发上，郑重其事地按住了对方的肩膀，“等我一下。”  
他把皮带胡乱扣上，一个箭步便跑到了楼下，没几分钟又回来了，手里还拿着一个盒子样式的东西。  
阿不思坐在沙发上，他不断憋笑，却还是没忍住，他扬起面庞，“我要走了。”  
“走？”盖勒特逼近他，把衣服扯开，“现在晚了。”  
肉感的屁股接纳了长驱而入的阴茎，心心念念的人儿就在身下，这使盖勒特有些激动。他也只不过是个十八岁的小伙子，遇到心爱的人也急不可耐起来，确定阿不思没事之后，便大开大合的抽送着，那殷红的小穴像肉蔻般被催熟了，淌出淫靡的水光；肉壁不断夹紧，带来一波波情潮。两人在数次交合下都意乱情迷起来。阿不思的胳膊肘住柔软的沙发垫子，双腿被盖勒特分开，后入的姿势带来的快感十分强烈，没过一会，阿不思就迎来了第一次高潮。  
他的头发被汗水打湿，像极了第一次见面的模样。盖勒特从背后亲吻上去，性器还在内里摩擦，喘息着的阿不思听到盖勒特说道，  
“离我爸远点。”  
“……”  
远处的格林德沃先生狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

 

                                                END


End file.
